monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Protokians
The '''Protokians '''were an advanced ancient race that inhabited the Revalius and Aetherius regions before wyvernians, Toverians, humans, and other races on this world evolved. Although they are (presumably), now extinct due to an unknown cataclysm, the Protokians were a major race, due to their understanding of magic, and often have blended it with their technology and science, and made many large cities and villages that now lie in ruins after the Protokians dissapeared. But their creations live on, however.... Biology The Protokians, from what most people understand, looked very human in appearance, save for the fact they had a taller frame, about one foot taller than the average human, and had claws on their hands and feet. The claws on the feet resembled the killing claws of the extinct velociraptor, and other dromeosaurid dinosaurs, suggesting that they evovled from an ancestor that evolved similar traits to said creatures in response to a similar situation, a good example of convergent evolution. Their teeth were also similar to those of a humans, with different types of teeth for different uses, but they also had large canines, similar to a Barioth, suggesting they were indeed omnivores, but preferred meat. Culture The Protokians, prior to their extinction, had their culture based around Technology, science, and magic, and blended the three to make their civilization into one that thrived for eons, until they dissappeared mysteriously. other than that, not much is known about their culture. History Before the creation of their technology, and weapons, eaten by predators was the number one cause of death for the Protokians, so at that time, an age beyond 40 was a rarity. Afterwards, they were able to live longer lives, up to 200 years in the right conditions. From what most historians understood, the Protokians were, for most of their evolutionary history, nomads, often moving from one place to another in search for food. It was until they made their technological acheivements that they built cities and stayed in one place, and often farmed other creatures for food. Their Native Region of origin is not known, but it is possible that they were from the recently discovered Aetherius region, before they expanded their empire to the Revalius region, until their presumed extinction. It is said that the Protokians made their first underground cities about 5 million years ago, and rarely, if ever, went to the surface after that without good reason. They then made their mechanical creatures, which they called "Golems", artificial constructs made by a blend of magic and technology, to maintain their cities and as their "Gaurds" for their cities. Their last creation before their Dissapearance is unclear, although most agree that, with the latest evidence, one of their last creations was the creature known as the Infinity Weapon. The Protokian empire was prosporous until 2 million years ago, when they suddenly dissapeared, due to an unknown cataclysm that wiped out the Protokian empire. Creations *Clokwark *Protoscylla *Mechataur *Ballistak *Infinity Weapon Notes and trivia *The Protokians will be referenced at least once every story after Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood, in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series. *They will also be referenced in the universe of Monster Hunter EX: The Series, if none make an appearance. *The Protokian Specters that appear in Underground City are indeed spirits of the extinct race, but most have been corrupted by an unknown force, making them violent, resulting in the creation of "Corrupt Protokian Specters". Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57